


Buzz Buzz

by macaronislut



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Butt Plugs, Controllers, Dirty Talk, Long Distance Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Skype, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronislut/pseuds/macaronislut
Summary: (10/10 title, I know.)Alexander and Thomas miss each other while Thomas is on a business trip.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander had always lived by himself. Ever since he came to America, he situated himself in a simple apartment and depended on no one but himself. That's how he had lived for a long time. That was, until his boyfriend, Thomas, came into his life and his world was suddenly turned upside down. At first, the thought of dating Thomas would make him gag. Hell, he had despised the thought of Thomas in general. That was until the thought, "Fuck him!" turned into, "Fuck, him," and he knew he was in deep.

In summary, shortly after that, they got together and they were still dating. They worked together as basically rivals, but almost everyone at their office already knew they were dating. Alexander still couldn't figure out how, but maybe he had forgotten that he wasn't very silent whenever Thomas came to his office strictly for business.

Alexander never really thought he'd depend on anyone so much. So, when Thomas went on a business trip for about two or three weeks, Alexander didn't expect to be as miserable as he was now. He missed Thomas so much, it even made him feel ashamed. Thomas was coming home in a few days yet Alexander couldn't take it, life was so incredibly dull without the man. He had assured Thomas he wouldn't mind at all, genuinely thinking he wouldn't care that much, but now he just felt pathetic.

He occasionally texted and called Thomas whenever he could, but Thomas was so busy so often that he couldn't talk with him as much as he wanted to. Thomas both sounded and looked so stressed during calls and it made him frown. Alexander just wanted to cup those cheeks of his in his palms, kiss him and make him forget about all his worries. But, he couldn't physically do that. And that's what hurt him the most. He hated that Thomas was dealing with work and stress alone without a shoulder to lean on to. It reminded of him in his early days, and he hated the sole thought of Thomas having to live with that. Yes, even if it was only for some weeks. Thomas didn't deserve it.

Most of these days, Alexander couldn't sleep at all. He just lied awake, either thinking of Thomas or working to get his mind off of him. Thomas had always been one to take his laptop away for the night, but Thomas wasn't here anymore, and all his bad habits were back. He wasn't eating much anymore, despite John's constant reminders to, and coffee was slowly beginning to be his only source of energy again. But, whenever Thomas and Alexander talked, the brunette was always ready to tell him that he was fine; doing just peachy without him. Though, he knew Thomas didn't believe him. Even though he had even started putting on a bit of makeup to hide his eye bags, Thomas always knew how to see right through him.

Alexander both loved and hated that.

Tonight was one of those nights where Alexander didn't want to work for once but didn't want to sleep either. He just wanted to talk with Thomas but it was 11:00PM already and he knew his boyfriend was probably either up at a meeting or sleeping. He was sitting in front of his computer for a while, not working on anything but debating on if he should text Thomas or not. He didn't want to wake him up, but at the same time, what if Thomas was laying awake just like him right now? What if he couldn't sleep either, aching to just be with Alexander but not daring to call him?

Alexander sighed and decided to go with the second thought. He went on Skype and began texting Thomas, eyes lighting up when he immediately was greeted with the typing... logo. So he was just like him. He sighed in relief and they talked back and forth for a bit before his screen turned a dark blue and a familiar ring - tone rang from his computer. He didn't let a single second pass before he quickly responded with the click of a button and waited for the call to connect. 

He rested his cheeks on his palms and sat up comfortably, a bright smile coming to his lips when Thomas's face popped up on the screen. Thank god Thomas had good connection in the hotel room so Alexander could look at his face clearly. "Hey, baby," Thomas drawled and grinned at Alexander who cocked his head and gave him a warm smile. 

"Hi, Tommy," He said with a loving expression as he looked at the screen.

"How're you, darlin'?"

"It's all so boring without you." Alexander pouted and looked down at the keyboard for a more dramatic effect.

"Awe, me too," Thomas laughed softly and sighed. "Are you taking care of yourself?"

"... I'm trying, is that enough?" He said honestly, hands now dropping to the sheets as he played with them.

He didn't like the frown that came to Thomas's lips at that, nor the tone that he said, "Babe." in. He knew his boyfriend was just worried, but it made him roll his eyes as he shook his head. "Don't 'babe' me, it's just, it's difficult to remember doing so much stuff without you reminding me,"

"Doesn't John help?"

"Sometimes." Alexander looked at him with an annoyed yet sad expression.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Thomas gave him a charming look and tilted his head for him. "It'll be fine."

"I knooww," Alexander drawled in a whiny voice, elbows dropping to make him lay his chin on the covers. "I just miss you."

"I miss you too, doll. I'll be back before you know it, kay?" 

"Kay." Alexander said with another one of his cutesy smiles as Thomas watched him warmly. He looked him up and down for a bit as the Caribbean did the same before Thomas spoke up, having noticed something.

"Are you wearing my t - shirt?" He asked with a chuckle when Alexander jumped.

"M-Maybe."

"Wait - Are you wearing the t - shirts that I left at home to sleep in?" He wasn't going to really be surprised if the answer was yes, Alexander actually wore his shirts sometimes to sleep. And as he looked further into Alexander's part of the call, he wasn't wearing pants. Like usual, but it always made a damn effect on him.

"W-Why are you calling me out?! I told you I would!" Thomas couldn't hold in the snort that left him at that. He didn't, actually, but his boyfriend's memory was so bad it was funny at times.

"Sure, darlin'," He started, fixing a curl of hair behind his ear, "Now, how's work without me?" He asked both as a curious question and a topic changer.

"Sad. It's dark 'n gloomy. I don't think I'll survive there any longer," 

"You're so dramatic." Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'll be back in just a few days. And guess what?" 

"What?"

"I'll be able to kiss you, and hug you, and love you," Thomas trailed off as Alexander resisted melting at his words and contently sighed. His voice was as sweet as honey, it could lull him to sleep. He loved just hearing Thomas talk, his voice was so addictive to listen to.

"Soon." Alexander sighed.

"Soon." Thomas assured with a nod.

They spent a comfortable silence just looking into each other's eyes, love - struck expressions over both men. Sometimes they did this, both in calls and in real life, where they would just stare at eachother, cherishing eachother's presence. They'd share a silence that spoke a million words, only thinking one thing;

"I love you."

"Love you too, Tom." Alexander blew the camera a kiss. "How's work?" He asked, now that the silence was interrupted. "Half of it is meetings, right? Or do you do more stuff?"

"Nah, just meetings and like, two days a week to do whatever you want. I hate it, though, I just wanna get this over with."

"Is it really that bad?"

Thomas rolled his eyes and groaned, "It's fuckin' stressful. Some of the clients are nice, but most of them are so frustrating to deal with," The southerner huffed.

Alexander frowned at the southerner and furrowed his eyebrows. "I wish I could be there to make you feel better, babe." He didn't like seeing his lover upset at all, mostly because he usually didn't deserve it. He genuinely wished that on those nights where he'd go to sleep tense, he could just grab that face of his and kiss his lips until they were swollen. But sadly, he couldn't just yet. And poor Thomas had to deal with his frustrations alone.

Then, out of nowhere, a smirk came onto Thomas's lips, as if he had an idea. And that look always meant either mischief or embarrassment for Alexander. He could never really predict which one it meant. Alexander raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a suspiscious look until Thomas began talking.

"You know, there's still a way you can make me feel better," Thomas started, and Alexander already could guess what the man was thinking.

"What are you planning?"

"How about..." The southerner wore the same smirk on his face, a small laugh escaping him. "You remind me exactly of what I'm missin' over here? It's difficult to recall,"

The brunette cocked his head to the side with a grin, chewing on his lip softly. "How?" 

"Let me see how that pretty ass of yours looks in those shorts," Thomas drawled and Alexander gave him an amused look before giggling.

"Now?"

"Now." Thomas nodded. The brunette smirked, grabbing his laptop and hopping off the bed to lay his gray computer on their counter. He backed away from it and checked if the camera was positioned right before turning around. "Like this?" He asked as he arched his back and pulled his black, untidy shorts up to reveal more than he already was. Thomas licked his lips at the sight, grinning to himself as he nodded. "Just like that, babygirl," He mumbled, making Alexander's face light up. "Look at the camera for me." The brunette happily obeyed, keeping his position but looking back at his boyfriend with a wanting expression. His cheeks were a strawberry pink and his lower lip was in - between his teeth. Alexander's eyes held a certain spark in them as he looked at Thomas, want in his expression. His hand was on his own ass, holding it in a tight grip, knowing it'd drive Thomas insane. He pressed his thighs together and sent him a cute pout. "Fuck. You're so pretty for me, doll, I can't wait to just grab you 'n kiss you." Thomas smiled and watched as the other man practically melted at his words. "Awe, look at you," He cooed and tilted his head, "You're so cute, darlin'. You're all flushed up and needy, and to think I've only teased you a bit. Tell me, baby, what do you want?"

"I-I want you, so-ah-so bad, please, I m-miss you so much," Alexander whined as he turned around and began impatiently taking his shirt off, but Thomas stopped him immediately. "Keep the shirt on. It makes you look cuter," He said as Alexander nodded and just lifted the shirt up a bit, pulling his shorts down in a teasingly slow pace. As he saw Thomas bite his lip, small giggles left him while he went even slower. Alexander didnt enjoy anything more than he enjoyed watching the way Thomas fell apart in arousal. He loved the way that just by seeing him, he could get hard. It gave him a sense of pride that he couldn't ever get tired of. Then, to tease further, he suddenly landed a sharp hit on his own thigh, breath hitching but a smirk coming to his lips when he heard Thomas curse under his breath.

The quality of the call wasn't perfect, so he couldn't exactly see the way Thomas' eyes darkened with lust, or the way his lips were littered with marks. But the fact that he could both see and hear Thomas get all worked up over him was definetily enough to satisfy him. God, the man was so hot.

"Bend over." The southerner instructed in a husky tone, and if Alexander didnt have an erection before, he surely did now. He nodded and turned around before bending over, hands now on the bed as he waited to get instructed further. Thomas looked at him with a shameless grin for a moment, "C'mon, this isn't the first time, you know what to do."

Alexander nodded obediently and changed position so he was bending over on the bed, a hand of his going down and getting a bottle of lube from under the pillows. He opened the cap and pressed some on his fingers, throwing the bottle on the pillows to then press his fingers against his entrance. He gasped when he slid his index finger in, his eyes closing as he focused on the feeling. The fact that he was showing all of this brang him embarrassment, but then he heard the faint sound of a zipper from Thomas's end and it just made him quiver, forgetting about whatever he was thinking about.

Alexander mewled when he slid in a second finger, beginning to thrust those two slowly. The southerner groaned as he watched his boyfriend, finally taking his boxers off and throwing them on the floor. Neither men spoke, just panted and moaned while Thomas occasionally teased Alex or told him to do something. Alexander was shaking in pleasure and his unoccupied hand was absentmindedly going down to his erection, drawing out high - pitched moans from his lips. Then, he started repeating, "I-I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm - Fuck-" And Thomas was just as near as him, but despite his own wishes, he quickly shook his head and stopped.

"Nah - Ah - Ah. Hands off."

Alexander could just easily ignore him and keep going, Thomas couldn't touch him from there anyway, but the strict tone in his lover's voice made him freeze. He whined childishly and took his damp fingers away, panting. "W-What is it?" Alexander asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, stop whining, I have something better for ya. Stand up," Thomas pointed up with his index finger and the brunette stood up weakly with an empty glare. "Now, you see that bottom drawer at the right side of your desk?" Alexander nodded, a shiver going down Alexander's spine in excitement. That drawer was specifically for their... Stuff. "Open it and take that pink vibe," And as soon as Thomas said that, Alexander was already scrambling to get it. Thomas had to laugh, His boyfriend was so eager for anything and it was so cute.

"This one?" Alexander showed a bright pink vibrator, one of his favorites, actually. It was the fastest they owned.

"Mhm." Was all the southerner said as Alexander's eyes lit up. He wasted no time at all. He slathered his tongue around the toy and smiled at the way Thomas's eyes lidded. Alexander pulled his mouth away from the toy with a pop and closed his eyes, teasing himself as he rubbed the toy in - between his thighs. He whined at his own touch and dropped his head before he slid it right in rather easily, a long sigh leaving his lips.

But then he realized something. "T-Tommy?"

"What is it, doll?"

"Where's the remote? I completely forgot about i-it," He laughed breathlessly.

"Uh.. I dont know. I think last time we left it under the bed." Alexander furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would we leave it under the bed?"

"Someone probably walked in and we threw it there." 

Alexander gave a small, "Ah." knowing that his memory was shit and that he just probably didn't remember. He turned around and bent over, giving Thomas quite a sight, making the man shudder. "Wh-What? I can't find i-" The brunette was immediately cut off with a loud shriek as he suddenly felt strong vibrations coming from the damn toy. He almost tripped, having to hold on to the bed as his legs got weak. "Wh - What the - aah - Hell?!"

Thomas, on the other side was snickering, smirking at the screen. "Did you really think I wouldn't bring the controller with me?" Thomas grinned mischuevously, making Alexander let out a loud groan.

"Y-You dick-" He gasped as he quickly sat up and got on the bed.

He buried his face on the pillow but Thomas shook his head, "No, I wanna see your pretty face," He drawled and Alexander looked up at him.

His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was open, spilling nothing but moans and, at times, pleas. "I-It feels so goood-" He moaned as he moved his hips to the rythim before it was now hitting his prostate. Fuck, Alexander looked so cute, so helpless, so lewd, it was killing Thomas. His hand wasnt enough. He just wanted to hold Alexander down and fuck the man until they both passed out. When he got home, Thomas knew damn well he was doing just that. He let out a few moans of his too, hand stroking his member to something like the rythim as his eyes screwed shut. He was leaking pre - cum ever since Alexander had bent down first and he would be lying if he said that he didn't need this. He wasn't worrying about work, or a stupid client, or a presentation he had for tomorrow. All he could think about were the loud mewls Alexander let out and his own pleasure. His unoccupied hand freely played with the remote - control, turning it up and down in the matter of seconds. The groans and moans he got in response were gold. But then he decided to have mercy (well, his definition of mercy,) and left it at the highest before dropping the remote next to him. Alexander's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his legs started twitching before he started to ramble again. When didn't he? "Please, please - Aah - please let me cum, T-Thomas, p-pleeease let me cum-" Was all that left his lips and Thomas wasn't about to say no. 

He was so close, almost as close as Alexander. "G-Go ahead, baby, fuck,"

That's all that Alexander needed before he let out a loud moan as he came. The sound was so loud, the call audio glitched it out and if Thomas wasn't so close, he would've laughed. Thomas came with a loud curse accompanied with his lover's name as he groaned and his body shaked. Then, after, he realized the vibrator was still on and Alexander was gasping and whimpering in over - sensitivity. He would've kept going if he wasn't so tired, though. So he turned it off and gestured for Alexander to take it off. He did so with a whine, pulling it out slowly to give Thomas a small show and said man felt his cheeks go a light red.

After they put their things away and Alexander was putting his shorts back on, the man grabbed the computer and frowned at the screen. "You look tired. Are you going to sleep?"

"It's 2 AM, darlin', I have a meeting tomorrow,"

"Sorry I kept you up."

"It's nothing, Alex. It was me who kept you up."

"No, m-" Thomas cut him off before they started one of their mini arguments. He knew if they did, they'd hang up at 4.

"Alriiight, goodnight, babyboy."

Alexander pouted at him before he smiled at him. "I love you."

"Love you too, hun."


	2. Buzz Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finally comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN MONTHS S NDNFNF but someone commented for a part two and...this happened.   
Thomas is a lil shit lol I love him   
By the way I didn’t proof read this at all it’s 1 AM

It was finally the night Thomas was supposed to come home. He hadn’t heard much from him, but he couldn’t blame him much considering the mess that were airports, especially in places you didn’t usually travel to. Thomas was probably tired as hell, most likely fell asleep in the plane as soon as he stepped in, knowing him. But at least a text or two would’ve been nice before, now, wouldn’t it? 

Alexander shrugged it off, stretching a little as his eyes looked to the clock beside him for what felt the tenth time that night. His feet were impatiently tapping on the floor, an old habit of his, and his fingers were clicking on the keyboard as he wrote mindlessly. He couldn’t really focus much tonight, either, and it was frustrating him.

He really did feel like a mess and the fact that just some days without Thomas affected him this much made him almost ashamed of himself. But he tried not to think of the fact too much, he had self loathed enough during the time Thomas had not been there with him, he just wanted him him already. He missed his touch, and yearned to hear that delicious voice of his again already. He knew damn well that as soon as that man came home, he would eat him up. 

He didn’t even realize he had spaced out, brown eyes looking emptily at the screen until he jumped at the feeling of the table vibrating. Oh. His phone was ringing. 

He cursed silently at the sudden feeling that bubbled in his chest, a feeling of happiness and anxiety. It annoyed him how just reading a name on the screen made his heart speed up this way. This gorgeous bastard messed with his feelings too much without even being aware of it. 

He didn’t even let it ring twice, putting the phone on speaker as he let it sit on his table, shaky hands going back to his keyboard. 

“Thomas?” He answered, voice sounding like he hadn’t even taken a breath. His cheeks were a soft color. 

"Hey, uh...babe?" Thomas spoke in an...unusual way to say the least, unsure, and the male rose an eyebrow suspiciously, fingers halting their typing. “What?” He asked, eyes on his phone. Thomas sounded...guilty, in a way? He couldn’t put his finger on it, like something was wrong. 

Thomas continues, “Alex, I don’t think ill be able to make it over there tonight.” 

Alexander froze a little, eyes a little wider now as he blinked multiple times. What? “What...do you mean? You’re not—” his eyebrows were furrowed now, trying to comprehend his reluctant words. 

"The flight got cancelled because of a storm," The southerner answered rather quickly, his words a little rushed, “I’m so sorry, baby, i tried. But...tomorrow i promise ill come for sure, okay? Pinky promise, yeah?" Alexander raised an eyebrow as he heard the speedy words from the other end of the call, followed by some shuffling as backround noise. Something was just off, it left a weird taste in his mouth. 

"Where...Are you?" He asked, tilting his head as he tapped his fingers on the table instead. 

“On my way back to find another hotel to say in.” Thomas said, internally annoyed at the fact that he sounded suspicious. Thomas was a good liar by nature, so he was surprised at the fact that he was so bad at it when it came to Alexander. Either that, or his boyfriend was too smart...or, maybe just both. 

Either way, Alexander seemed convinced enough as he heard him respond in a sleepy tone. "Mm...Okay, goodnight.” He heard his tone slightly drop in disappointing, and it made Thomas frown. Now he actually felt kind of bad, damn. If there was one thing he really did hate, was anytime he could possibly make the male frown. 

“Goodnight, baby.” Aaaand, click. 

Yes, he was lying. Well, not really... He was leaving the airport...technically. Except...of New York. 

He lived for surprising Alex, his reactions were too cute. He loved to annoy the hell out of him, too, even though right now he only felt disappointed. 

Since Alexander had already known he was coming today, he couldn’t surprise him, but he really did want to. So instead he just decided to tell him he couldn’t come, just to be able to surprise him that way. He just knew Alexander’s reaction would be worth it, although he wasn’t sure which it could be. 

He couldnt wait to kill him with affection when he got home, he missed him too much, he even bet he missed more than his boyfriend missed him. Weeks didn’t seem like much compared to others, but with how close he and Alexander were, this was a new, different scenario. 

~

Thomas parked his car infront of their apartment building after he got there, and it felt like such a relief to be able to feel the cold against him again, to see the familiar area, everything. It was dark, considering the night got even more later than he had anticipated. He should’ve expected there to be traffic, it was a Friday night, after all, plus, the airport was packed, considering it being December. It was already 1 AM when he had gotten there, but knowing his boyfriend well, he had to be wide awake. If not...then, he was probably fucked, since he didn’t have keys. But he knew Alexander was a night owl. Usually he worried about this, but it was convenient now. 

He practically ran down the halls with his suitcase and knocked on the door, not uttering a word, only knocking. 

A few seconds passed and he knocked again, and again, until he heard a familiar voice he all too knew. 

“Who the fuck...” He heard from outside as a grumble, and he couldn’t help but hold in a snicker as he waited outside. 

Inside, there Alexander stood up from his bed, saving his work on his computer before he glanced at the clock. 1 fucking AM, Who the hell was to knock at this damn hour? He was already in a bad mood from where had happened, why the hell was there someone outside of his apartment? God, he hated people. 

He threw the first shirt he found on, and coincidentally it was one of Thomas’ sweaters, a magenta one in fact that he hated, but it smelled just like him. He got used to sleeping with it against his chest by now, but the scent was already wearing off...

He didn’t even bother to to put on any pants, only wearing boxers mostly because he was so tired his mind was just half dead. He had no idea how he was even awake at this point, purely fueled by caffeine and annoyance. 

He opened the door, not entirely, just a small bit so he could hear whoever was outside. And maybe he shouldn’t even had opened it in the first place, but he was tired and just wanted to get this done with. "What is it?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"You know, darlin',you shouldn't really open the door so quickly to strangers, i could easily just -" He heard a voice he knew all too well outside of the door, and saw it opening just slightly, but it was cut off when the door was slammed open and Alexander smashed his lips against his aggressively, a grunt leaving the male. Thomas didn’t even have much time to process anything until Alexander’s arms were around his neck and his legs were around his waist. He groaned and laughed against his lips, holding him up with no problems. Their chests were together and they were so close, both not saying anything as they continued to kiss. 

"I missed you so fucking much, asshole," Were the first words spoken by none other than Alexander as he moaned softly, feeling Thomas chuckle and slide his tounge in the kiss. Alexander didn’t want to ever pull away, he couldn’t pull away. This felt like heaven. Like he had been parched and was finally being given what he needed. He just wanted this to last forever, knowing that Thomas was his, was here, was with him, right now. The feeling of their lips finally meeting after so long made both men want even more of eachother. 

And they continued to make out right then and there, in the middle of their empty apartment halls at 1 AM, hot breaths and empty words between their mouths as they continued to taste each other’s tongues. It was sloppy, mindless, everything Alexander wanted and more. 

Some times Thomas opened his mouth to speak, breathless, but Alexander only shut him up with more kisses, and he only moaned, squeezing the ass in his hands. 

He felt the male make a soft gasp as he tugged his sweater up, noting that it barely fit him, and smirking at the fact that it was his. 

He slowly walked backwards into their apartment, closing the door and pinning Alexander against it. 

This gave time for both of them to actually breathe after what felt like so long yet not enough kissing. Alexander panted, wordless, staring up into Thomas’ eyes. 

“Missed ya too, darlin’.” 

Alexander only stuck his tongue out and glared at him lazily through his breaths. “But, you said you weren’t coming,”He said, eyebrows furrowed weakly. 

“Yeah, because I thought it would be even cuter to see you all riled up like this, sugar,” Thomas teased until his face was cupped in Alexander’s palms, being pulled down to meet his eye level. “You’re such an asshole.” Alexander said, not being able to hide his little laugh as they kissed again, eyes half lidded. Thomas took his jacket off quickly and let it drop to the floor, picking Alexander back up. 

Alexander had his hands touching everywhere he could — neck, chest, waist, arms, trying to make up for their lost time. His boyfriend was warm, and smelled like he always did, and he was there, he loved it. Almost by instinct his lips were over his jawline and neck, kissing and leaving dark hickeys one after the other, marking what was his. He could feel Thomas’ breath hitching and his soft groans as he led them to their shared room, careful with his steps but it being hard to focus on considering all the attention Alexander was giving to his skin. 

Once they were there, Alexander was on the bed as Thomas was on top of him, hands touching Alexander’s stomach, sides, everything, tugging his pants down. 

Alexander helped pull his pants down, both males staring into each other’s eyes in a desperate haze. “Please...” Were the only words uttered between their lips until they were connected again, tongue moving hungrily against each other, quiet moans coming from Alexander’s throat. 

Thomas’ hand was on his thigh, gripping it as the other entangled itself in his hair, while Alexander unbuttoned Thomas’ shirt and helped him get rid of it. 

They pulled away and a second or two passed, both men simply admiring each other, eyes glistening with lust. Then Thomas was reaching over to their drawers, opening one lazily and taking out a bottle of lube, the cap clicking open. Alexander watched as his boyfriend poured some over his fingers, then closed the bottle, throwing it to the side. 

He brushed his middle and ring finger on his hole, teasing it gently as Alexander looked at him, soft sighs coming from his lips. Then he slid one, slowly, watching how the Caribbean’s legs shook slightly. Soon it was in to his knuckle, and he made kisses on Alexander’s chest, other hand playing with his nipples gently. 

A second finger was pressed in a little more easier, and he heard Alexander whimper, the cutest noise he’d heard so far. He made a hickey or two on his skin and continued slowly thrusting the two in him, until his ring finger was also in the action, causing the smaller male’s legs to jerk, and shake. 

“P-please, please, just...nm...” Alexander stared at Thomas with begging eyes, cheeks flushed red and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “I almost forgot how adorable your cute little sounds are, babydoll.” He spoke, pinching a nipple, hearing him gasp. “How could I forget? You’re so cute, Alexander...say, what if I do this?” He looked at Alexander with half lidded eyes, curling his fingers up inside him, cock twitching at the loud gasp and moan the male let out. He licked his lips and laughed breathlessly, “What, you’re a mess like this already? I haven’t even done much.” Thomas continued to repeat the action, watching the male squirm and whine. “You love how daddy’s fingers feel inside you, huh? Poor thing, you’re shaking so much, I don’t think you could even take my cock, now could you?” 

That got a reaction. “No, no, please, give it to me,” Alexander begged with almost teary eyes, “What? This?” Thomas slowly pulled his fingers away, just to brush his cock against his hole, teasingly sliding over it. Alexander moved his hips in an attempt to take it, but Thomas held his thighs tight with those rough hands he oh so missed. “What? You have to tell me if you want something, needy thing.” 

Alexander looked as if he would cry, pouting at him with an annoyed yet submissive expression. “P-please, fuck, I want your—Ah—” He was interrupted with a moan as he felt Thomas’s thumb over his cock, cutting off his words. “Want my what? Seriously, Alexander, I don’t understand you.” 

“Y-you damn fucking bastard—” Alexander hissed, until his ass was smacked, earning a soft gasp from him. “I want your cock, you fucking asshole,” He finally got out, letting out a hum from pleasure as he felt his cock continue to prod at his entrance. 

“Good boy, see, that wasn’t hard, now was it?”Thomas made a kiss on the corner of Alexander’s mouth, marking that last word with a thrust of his hips inside him, and a curse followed by a gasp was heard. 

“Oh—fuck!” Alexander clenched around him in response, Thomas groaning and burying his face in Alexander’s neck. Both were so desperate for eachother, had been waiting to feel eachother connected like this again, that this moment was driving them crazy. It all felt overwhelming yet not enough. 

A minute passed or so after Thomas had bottomed out inside him, and as much as he wanted to move, he knew his boyfriend would need a second or two. 

Then Alexander gave him a nod, those watery eyes of his looking at Thomas with a whine, and he couldn’t take it. He had immediately snapped his hips against his, voice sounding hoarse as he cursed. “F-fuck—so tight, damn...” Thomas bit down on his neck as he let out several breaths, cock twitching inside him. It was so hard to control himself as he listened to Alexander’s pleads and empty rambles, seems around the back of Thomas’ neck. 

“T-Thomas, fuck, please, you’re so big—need you, just fuck me, fuck,” Alexander’s lips were pressed against Thomas’, sloppy kisses being shared as Thomas continued to move in an irregular pace, sometimes slowing down, then going hard, hand squeezing his thigh. Occasionally he would smack it, or dig his nails into it, and Alexander loved it a little too much. 

“Does it feel good, babydoll?” Thomas sounded breathless as sweat ran down his body, Alexander looking like even more of a mess than him. “Is this what you missed? Huh? This cock messing up your insides like this?” His hand came down on his thigh, a Yelp coming from Alexander. “Y-yes, yes, yes, fuck!” Alexander rambled and felt tears near his eyes, but he didn’t even notice them too much, his feelings were all over the place, he loved this too much. 

Then Thomas’ hand was on his cock again, playing with the head and he spit on it. Alexander felt so dirty like this, he felt like putty, at his mercy, and he threw his head back. “I’m so close, soo close, Thomas, please—fuck, I’m going to cum—” His words were jumbled as he closed his eyes, chest rising and falling at a fast pace. 

Thomas continued to pound inside of him, feeling the male clench around him and he had to moan, clenching his teeth. “I-I’m cumming too, babyboy, darling, come with me,” His hand went to his hip bone, thumb over it as his cock twitched. 

One or two quick thrusts more and both men were orgasming, eyes rolling back, as Alexander let out a loud moan. Thomas groaned out Alexander’s name, biting into his shoulder and surely leaving a mark that would last. Alexander continued to whimper and moan while Thomas continued to thrust slowly, both coming down from their high. Alexander’s legs were twitching and jerking a little, and Thomas kissed his forehead, caressing his cheek lovingly as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear, praising him. 

Alexander looked and sounded so fucked out, that he was sure to pass out after this like he usually did. 

Except he didn’t. 

He was surely taken by surprise when he felt Alexander’s hips move back on his cock, grinding on it, stealing a moan from Thomas. “What is it, b-” 

“Please.” Alexander looked at him, eyebrows furrowed, sweat and dried out tears on his skin. He was surely a sight to take in, with all of the hickeys and marks over him, it made Thomas twitch. 

“You’re that needy?” 

“Please, I missed you so much, I can’t just have that,” Alexander retorted, eyes on Thomas’, hand on his pelvis. 

Thomas had to raise an eyebrow with a smirk adorning his tired features. “You are...something.” He said with an eye roll and leaned down to kiss him, feeling the other male wrap his legs right around his waist. “You’re too cute to say no to.” 

“Good.” 


End file.
